


The Alien and her Sonuachar

by ExplainingTheIndescribable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplainingTheIndescribable/pseuds/ExplainingTheIndescribable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamione is endgame. Hermione stumbles into a fairy ring, and finds teenage Bella. Little do they know now that they are both destined to be together, and stuck in a fragile paradoxical time loop. Will they make it through? Probably. But what will happen on the way? Read along and find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N This is not a good reference for how to play basketball as my knowledge of it mostly comes from High School Musical.

Hermione had been forced into basketball club when her parents realised that although she didn't particularly like playing and much preferred spectating, she was pretty good at a fair few. Now, those after school clubs seemed to have paid off as her and Ginny were whooping the boys' asses in a friendly game at Hampstead Heath. Ginny was also a more than decent player naturally, and the boys were more talented at broomstick sports than ball games.

Scoring another three pointer, Ginny took pity on them and passed the ball to a slightly out of breath Harry. Taking a risk he went straight for a jump shot. The ball bounced off the rim, over the top of the backboard and into the undergrowth.

Attempting to stifle a laugh, Hermione jogged past a bewildered Harry throwing him a cheeky smile, and after the ball. They had chosen to magically construct a court here at the beginning of the summer as it was nicely out of the way of the public paths, although they still had to be careful using magic.

Still looking for the ball as she brushed aside branches and attempted not to disturb the wild plants, Hermione was distracted by one deep purple flower in particular. Its petals seemed to be tipped with black, and twisted out from the stem in soft curls. Avoiding a patch of nettles she stepped closer to get a better look, not noticing the ball that was half hidden in a nearby bush, nor the fairy ring she was about to step into. Her foot landed in the confines of the mushroom arc and she was instantly swept away, still in the awkward semi-crouching position she had leant into to get a better look.

Bellatrix had been minding her own business and practising wandless magic in the Black Manor gardens when a strange girl had stumbled out of thin air in front of her.

"Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you all for your support! :D

Bellatrix was used to entertaining herself. The summer was long and hot and the others were more interested in boring things like finding a match for Cissy. Narcissa wasn't even at Hogwarts yet and they wanted to start her off meeting potential suitors! Bella tried to play it off and pretend she wasn't bothered, but she was very worried about her little sister. Narcissa wasn't as strong as Bella, and she couldn't stand the thought of her baby sister being hurt by some self-righteous oaf.

Bella scowled and threw another jinx at the innocent tree she had carved a target into. She missed. It was just as well she had though, or she probably would have hit the semi-crouching figure that had literally stumbled into existence about four feet away.

"Who are you?"

Hermione's words surprised herself - of all the questions to ask - and made Bellatrix splutter furiously "This is my secret place in my garden!"

She took a step towards the stranger, trying to be menacing. Unfortunately her scruffy appearance from traipsing through the bushes and youthful pink cheeks only served to make her seem petulant, and more on the verge of having a tantrum than of being a threat.

Hermione attempted to look sorry, but really she was just confused. What on earth just happened?

"How did you get in? No stranger can apparate past the manor walls" Bellatrix's tone was suspicious and she was tempted to whistle for her father's dogs, they would get rid of the stranger…

"I'm not sure" Hermione blurted out and surprised the darker witch for the second time that day. She was used to the pure-blooded ridiculousness of speaking in riddles, so this honesty was quite astonishing.

"I didn't apparate though" Hermione paused "at least not on purpose." She wondered if there was such a thing as accidental apparition, and was suddenly very aware of her limbs and glad that she had not been splinched.

Bella decided against the dogs, for now. This girl could be a fun new plaything...

Missing the scheming glint in Bellatrix's eye, and not quite sure what to do next Hermione held out her hand "Hermione."

After a pause Bellatrix reluctantly took the hand, playing along "Bellatrix."

It looked like the summer was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

A/N Updates will probably be slower for a while as I injured some kinda ligament/tendon/thingymajig so I can only use one hand and it's harder to write. On the other hand I have time off work and deadlines soon so it may even out!


End file.
